MASK
This article is about the ending theme. For the Quincy whose first name is Mask, see Mask De Masculine MASK is thirtieth and final ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 355 through 366. Track List #Mask #Sora Ni Tsuzuku Michi #1980 #Mask (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Kanji= 傷一つない心が どこにあるのだろうか 首元を通り過ぎる 風に尋ねられた まっとうな答えなんて 持ち合わせてはいない 一人一つの命 生き生きと生きるだけ 少しだけ青すぎた春に打ちのめされて 同じ夏の光を 共にかきわけてきた 君の選んだ道に 前向きさよ、はびこれ またいつか灯し合えますように 「曇らずに生きてほしい だから雨を嫌わないで」 「嘘はつかずにいてほしい 寂しくなるだけだから」 君の体はその内側に愛を 潜ませて運ぶためにあるんだ ずっと ずっと 生まれた日からずっと 僕も君も彼も誰もみんな 言葉にできず彷徨ってるんだ いつか いつか 届けられるようにって 人の輪に入りそびれ どうすることもできず 孤独という拠点で 季節を着替えるだけ 逆風に抱かれながら 息絶えてく願いは それぞれが持つ想い の中にだけ住み着く ここではないどこかに 逃げてしまいたくって 自分じゃない誰かに なってしまいたくって とりあえず貼り付けた 笑顔の一枚奥 人は何を欲しがるのだろう 寝そべった芝生の上 少しだけ泣いた後に ドーナツの穴からのぞく 空があまりに青くて 今度は思い切り泣いた タイムマシンがなくたっていいんだ 今を大事にできたらいいんだ けど けど 後悔を手放せず いつか寄り添うために 独りになった 一つになるため かけらになった そうさ そうだよ 一生のうちに 間に合うようにって 君がくれたあの想いに 綺麗な名前などなくても 君がくれたあの想いは 記憶の空を舞い続ける 「曇らずに生きてほしい だから雨を嫌わないで」と 「嘘はつかずにいてほしい 寂しくなるだけだから」と 僕の中で迷子になった孤独を 君は探し出して抱きしめてくれた もうね 泣いていいんだよって こらえ切れるようになってしまって 悲しいのに泣けなかった 僕ずっと 僕ずっと 泣きたかったんだなぁ 心に何も 被せないで 思い切り 笑いたかったんだ |-| Rōmaji= Kizu hitotsu nai kokoro ga doko ni aru no darou ka Kubi moto wo toori sugiru kaze ni tazunerareta Mattou na kotae nante mochiawasete wa inai Hitori hitotsu no inochi ikiiki to ikiru dake Sukoshi dake aosugita haru ni uchi no mesarete Onaji natsu no hikari wo tomo ni kakiwakete kita Kimi no eranda michi ni maemuki sa yo habikore Mata itsuka tomoshi aemasu you ni Kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de Uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara Kimi no karada wa sono uchigawa ni ai wo Hisomasete hakobu tame ni aru n da Zutto zutto umareta hi kara zutto Boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna Kotoba ni dekizu samayotteru n da Itsuka itsuka todokerareru you ni tte Hito no wa ni hairisobire dou suru koto mo dekizu Kodoku to iu kyoten de kisetsu wo kigaeru dake Gyakkuu ni dakare nagara ikitaeteku negai wa Sorezore ga motsu omoi no naka ni dake sumitsuku Koko de wa nai dokoka ni nigete shimaitakute Jibun janai dareka ni natte shimaitakute Toriaezu haritsuketa egao no ichimai oku Hito wa nani wo hoshigaru no darou Nesobetta shibafu no ue sukoshi dake naita ato ni Donatsu no ana kara nozoku sora ga amari ni aokute Kondo wa omoikiri naita Taimu Mashin nanka nakutatte ii n da Ima wo daiji ni dekitara ii n da Kedo kedo koukai wo tebanasezu Itsuka yori sou tame ni hitori ni natta Hitotsu ni naru tame kakera ni natta Sou sa sou da yo isshou no uchi ni maniau you ni tte Kimi ga kureta ano omoi ni kirei na namae nado nakute mo Kimi ga kureta ano omoi wa kioku no sora wo maitsudzukeru Kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de to Uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara to Boku no naka de maigo ni natta kodoku wo Kimi wa sagashidashite dakishimete kureta Mou ne, naite ii n da yo tte Koraekireru you ni natte shimatte Kanashii no ni nakenakatta Boku zutto boku zutto nakitakatta n da naa Kokoro ni nani mo kabusenai de Omoikiri waraitakatta nda |-| English= Where can I find a heart that doesn't have a wound? I was asked by the wind as it blew past my neck I don't have a good answer for this question I'm just trying to live this one life freely. Been overwhelmed in the spring just a little too green Together we pushed through summer's radiance. On the path you have chosen, I hope positivity would spread So that we could light each other way again someday. "I want you to live without any dark cloud, so don't hate this temporary rain." "I want you to live without having to lie, cause it will make you lonely" Your body exists for the purpose of carrying the love concealed within, forever, and ever, from the day you were born. I, You, he, and everyone else, are all wandering without being able to say anything. Someday, someday, be delivered as our words would reach their destination. Unable to fit ourselves into society, we are left powerless. From a base named loneliness, we see off one season after another. The wish to perish slowly in the counter-current's embrace Will only settle in the thoughts we each cling to. We want to escape somewhere else other than our current location. We want to become someone else other than our current self. For the time being we have put on a smiling mask. What do people truly desire? Lying sprawled on the grass, after I have wept a little, peeked from a donut's hole, saw a beautifully cerulean sky, and cried to my heart's content. I don't need a time machine. I only need to treasure my present time. But, but, unable to let go of my regrets, I became alone while trying to find someone else, became pieces while trying to become whole. Yeah, it's right I hope I can make it in time within my lifetime. Even if there are no pretty names for the thoughts you gave me, those thoughts will still dance nimbly in the sky of memories. And "I want you to live without any dark cloud, so don't hate this temporary rain." and "I want you to live without having to lie, cause it will make you lonely" You found and embraced the loneliness that had become lost within me, and told me that it would be fine for me to cry now. I trained myself to hold in my tears no matter how sad I might feel. But for all this time, I have always wanted to cry. I have always wanted to smile freely, without having to put a mask over my heart. Characters The characters in the 30th ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Rukia Kuchiki For Episode 366, scenes featuring the Gotei 13 replaced the initial animation. The characters in theses scenes, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending